M de Muerte o de John Watson MD
by Violette Moore
Summary: John es un hombre de sentimientos, también de pasiones, es un hombre con un sentido muy específico de la justicia. Uno al que no le tiembla la mano al momento de arrebatar una vida, hacer el amor o defender a quien ama. (Este fic participa en el Rally The Game is On del Foro: I'am Sherlocked).


_¡Saludos! Este fic participa en el_ _ **Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen únicamente la trama que como siempre espero que sea de su agrado._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Contenido Slash (yaoi) chico/chico. Leer bajo su propio riesgo._

 _N/A:_ _ **Esta historia es continuación de: V de Venganza o de Victor Trevor.**_ _(Las cursivas son para recuerdos del pasado). Si lo sienten muy enredado con toda confianza pueden enviar un MP y preguntar._

 ** _¡Larga vida al Imperio del Scotland Yard!_**

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Eros y Thanatos.**

* * *

 ** _Beta Reader: Gudea._**

.

.

Existen momentos de total secretismo. Situaciones únicas y conexas en las que el detective creería que está en total armonía con el doctor. Cuando lo ve bajar las escaleras con el gesto propio de alguien que ha pasado la mitad de la noche durmiendo a pierna suelta o cuando simplemente se sienta ahí en su mullido sillón de la sala y pasa horas encerrado en sí mismo porque cierto es que él no es el único con un Palacio Mental.

Sherlock lo observa con un poco más de detenimiento esta vez. Durante el último par de semanas una sola idea es la que ha asaltado su cabeza. Idea en la que el cirujano toma escalpelo en mano y traza la silueta de un rostro que antaño él consideró como hermoso. La imagen de Víctor Trevor, en contra de todo lo que sugiriera la razón, no ha abandonado sus pensamientos, si acaso sería correcto decir que encontró un nuevo escondrijo y se asentó ahí.

Las noches han sido frías, ambos lo saben y es que aunque ya comparten húmedos besos e íntimas caricias, aún duermen cada cual en su cuarto. La razón: "Yo duermo solo"; esas palabras las pronunció para él, luego de confesar su sentimiento de afecto puesto que tampoco pudiera decirse que él hubiera usado la palabra amor.

No era necesario decirla, el doctor sabía que lo amaba. Tanto como aquel sabía que, desde hacía noches, algo ocultaba.

—¿John? —el militar no responde, de hecho todo en él le sugiere que encontró el sueño, la posición de su cuerpo y los párpados cerrados, la sonrisa diminuta y apenas esbozada le hacen saber que el muy canalla duerme como un bendito y, de hecho, dormir es algo que ha comenzado a hacer con sobrada frecuencia desde que ese nuevo inquilino se instaló en el interior del 221B.

Mira el cráneo en la chimenea. Sabe que no debería sospechar. Que su querido John jamás sería capaz de hacer algo como eso pero respecto de ese día aún hay demasiadas cosas que desea aclarar. Se aproxima a su víctima, la bata de noche ondeando a la par de los pies, lo toma en el interior de su mano, cabe perfectamente en el interior de la palma cual si fuera un melón o un balón de treinta y dos gajos, cosido a mano y de piel de animal. Lo levanta a su altura, analiza la forma, la estructura ósea y, de pronto, es consciente de que la imagen de su tormento encaja a la perfección en él.

Los ojos de Víctor, sus pómulos, lo afilado de la nariz, la barba partida y también los cabellos castaños. Esos en los que por noches enteras enredó sus dedos, suelta un ligero suspiro que atormenta su alma puesto que no sabe si es de devoción, añoranza o de la más cruel decepción. Lo envuelve en su abrazo, consciente de que John podría observarlo, malinterpretar todo, pero como suele suceder cuando se abstrae en algún caso simplemente lo deja pasar. Aspira su aroma que en realidad no es ninguno. Hay una infinidad de nada en torno a esa pieza de hueso que sostiene entre manos y los recuerdos regresan. La sensación de unos besos, de un aliento, de ser amado y a la vez deseado. Se siente sucio, devastado y desea odiarlo, desterrarlo, arrancarlo de su Palacio Mental pero por alguna razón no puede lograrlo.

Jamás lo hizo pero lo intentó. Con Dios de testigo que hubo un momento en que nada deseó más que introducirse en el Palacio Mental y desterrar su figura de sus más ínfimos recovecos pero si no lo hizo fue porque necesitaba esa información para protegerse a sí mismo. Para crear un muro, una burbuja, una malla protectora donde ningún ser volvería a ser recibido y así fue como se consideró irreparable e irremediablemente casado con su trabajo.

No volvería a creer, ni a dejarse vencer. No volvería a permitir que las emociones dominaran su psique a consecuencia de que la vida de un inocente fuera arrebatada.

—¿Sherlock? —la voz de John lo arranca de sus pensamientos, se queda donde está, con el cráneo cual si fuera un niño siendo acunado en su pecho, el doctor observa a distancia, suspira para sus adentros y tiene que contar hasta diez antes de volver a dibujar el gesto de indiferencia en las planicies de su rostro y dirigirse al que de momento parece un niño atrapado con un cartucho de dinamita y un fósforo entre los dedos.

—¿Planeas interpretar a Hamlet?

—¿Perdón?

—Ya sabes. Comenta John al tiempo que lenta y parsimoniosamente comienza a cerrar la distancia entre los dos. Le arrebata el cráneo del pecho, lo sostiene entre sus dedos y entonces Sherlock admira una expresión que nunca antes había visto en él.

Watson describe amplios pasos, se coloca en posición y sin más declama con la entonación propia de un orador:

 **"Morir, dormir, no despertar nunca más,**

 **poder decir todo acabó; en un sueño,**

 **sepultar para siempre los dolores del corazón,**

 **los mil y un quebrantos que heredó nuestra carne.**

 **¡Quién no ansiara concluir así!**

 **Morir, quedar dormidos.**

 **Tal vez soñar."**

Y dicho esto pasa su mirada de la figura odiada a la del objeto de su amor.

Sherlock está ahí con la boca perfectamente abierta y mirándolo como haría a una invocación. Él le sonríe, un gesto real, auténtico. Acto seguido deja el cráneo sobre la primera repisa que encuentra a su paso y se dirige al otro que sin ser consciente, tiene el rostro visiblemente empapado de llanto.

Los recuerdos son poderosos, horribles en su perfección y exactos en su maldición. John lo atrae hacia su cuerpo, coloca ambas manos en torno a su rostro, acaricia su piel, siente las palmas humedecerse al contacto y procede a la acción de beber esas lágrimas con precisión. Sherlock tiembla, se estremece, se avergüenza de sí mismo y, a pesar de todo eso, se deja hacer. Cierra los ojos mientras el doctor va sometiendo su cuerpo hasta tenerlo extendido cuan largo es por todo lo ancho y largo del sofá.

Hay un momento de celos y otro de duda, donde no sabe si estará pensando en él o en el que antaño poseyó el cráneo.

—John…

—¿Debo parar? —pregunta ahora que tiene medio cuerpo sobre el otro y sus tactos se unen en una zona más allá de las manos. El consultor está sin aliento, confundido y a la vez fascinado. Siempre que cree que ha desvelado todo de él realiza algo. Un acto nuevo, una hazaña, una palabra o más recientemente: una mirada. Sabe lo que vio en él al arrebatarle el cráneo y también sabe lo que ahora está viendo en él. Las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración agitada, entre eso y que los colores se les han ido al rostro, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de los dos tenga una creciente erección. La idea le incentiva y a la vez le perturba, no puede intimar con él. No hasta estar seguro, no hasta confesar su pasado y hacerle decir la verdad.

—No sabía que fueras admirador de Hamlet.

—Soy un hombre sentimental Sherlock, creí que ya lo tenías entendido y ¿qué hay más sentimental que la obra de Shakespeare?

—¿La obra de John H. Watson?

—¿Qué tal la de Sherlock Holmes?

El detective huye a su mirada, lo aparta de su lado y, para su desventura, descubre que el otro se aparta. Un creciente temor lo embarga ante la idea de que sólo sean imaginaciones suyas y que el doctor, efectivamente, pasara la noche en el departamento del inspector, que recolectaran esa pieza de anatomía de una casa de antigüedades y no del cuerpo muerto del que alguna vez llamó amante.

Se aferra de nuevo a él, que está a nada de levantarse. Tira de sus ropas, del bordillo de la bata y lo atrae hacia sí reclamando sus labios con fervor. El contacto es inminente, la reacción inmediata, hay una explosión en su mente donde las imágenes se sobreponen justo como en el callejón: la luz de John contaminada por las sombras de Trevor y la oscuridad se antepone a su luz.

Su cuerpo tiembla al ser consciente de esto y bebe de él como si con ello pudiera restaurar esa luz.

John es líquido en sus labios y él la flama ardiente, sus instintos despiertan, tanto la ansiedad como el deseo y el incesante temor. John gruñe con furia cuando sus manos pasan de estar en torno al cuello del consultor a acariciar sus hombros, su pecho, los pezones endurecidos bajo la fina tela de la ropa y entonces se aparta pues si se queda un segundo más ya no será capaz de parar. Sherlock está tumbado con los labios hinchados y una expresión que parece hablar más bien de un niño abandonado.

—¡Hazlo! —ante la petición el otro enmudece, sus miradas se abrasan, las flamas de la pasión e incertidumbre.

—¿Estás seguro? —demanda inseguro puesto que lo último que quisiera sería consumirlo entre la descarga de dicha pasión. El consultor asiente, colocándose en una posición que sugeriría todo menos el arrebato carnal que en la mente del doctor ya se ha comenzado a suscitar.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Quiero saber la verdad.

—¿Perdón?

—De lo que sucedió esa noche, necesito saberlo. Sé que Greg te contó algo más que la verdad

—¿Sobre su relación con tu hermano?

—Sobre el asesino de Hollow Ship —la mención de su nombre hace que la mirada de John se oscurezca y la erección de su entrepierna se haga presente. Pero no por los sentimientos que la cercanía con el consultor le hace experimentar, sino por lo que la memoria le hace evocar.

Sherlock es consciente de esto. Tanto de su creciente hombría como de las sombras en su mirada que tiempo atrás no estaban ahí. Extiende los brazos a él al saberlo asesino. No es como si en el pasado no hubiera matado por él, pero en aquel entonces lo hizo por instinto, en esta ocasión está seguro de que lo hizo por amor. Lo recibe una vez más en su pecho, las palabras nunca han sido necesarias entre los dos, al menos no en lo que al sentido romántico se refiere. Solo una caricia, una invitación insinuada y sombras que se abrazan.

Entre más se besan, más recuerda la presencia de Trevor y se sabe maldito. La historia de su vida. ¿Siempre será así? El otro le hacia el amor después de asesinarlos y ahora John...

—No hablarás en serio...

—¿Qué? —responde con la voz entrecortada, no sabe si algo de lo que pensó lo dijo en voz alta. Si John ha descubierto que conoce su secreto o, peor aún, que se muestra de acuerdo, que desea ser su cómplice en esto puesto que le ama, más allá de lo que dicta la locura o demanda la razón.

Lo ama porque se ha vuelto no solo su luz sino su todo. El eje central del diminuto universo que converge en el interior del 221B y desea arrancarle las ropas y poseerlo pero por desgracia parece que el doctor ya ha cesado en esa labor.

—Sherlock, estás temblando. Y no sé en qué estarás pensando pero apostaría una herida de bala a que no es en mí.

—John...—la mirada del doctor se apaga, todo él se aparta. Serán sobre las 11:23 de la noche, lo sabe porque las luces del exterior comienzan a difuminarse por los colores de la noche. John se aleja arrastrando los pies descalzos sobre la fina alfombra, es consciente de que en su arrebato le arranco la camisa, así que también consigue una buena vista de la espalda ancha, bien trabajada y con secuelas de marcas que, aunque antes no conocía, sospecha que no deberían estar ahí. Maldice para sus adentros entre dolido e insatisfecho. Hay una notable protuberancia entre la parte interna de sus muslos que demanda ser aliviada.

No sería la primera vez que la encuentre ahí luego de una sesión de besos, intercambio de palabras o por la simple y sencilla acción de aspirar el aroma, la exquisita sustancia de la presencia de John, coloca una mano por la parte interna de los pantalones de cama, aún tiene esa mala costumbre de dormir sin ropa interior y por consiguiente, solo resta cerrar los ojos y sucumbir a la decadencia de satisfacer sus ansias, pensando, deseando, ansiando a la persona amada. Lo hace mientras es vagamente consciente de que el cráneo inquilino está en el otro lado del salón y le observa. Piensa en Trevor cual ha hecho desde que ambos se encontrarán ahí en la inmensidad del salón y él tocara para John una composición que llevaba por nombre simplemente "Pasión".

Y su mirada se centró en él y la reciprocidad del doctor en él.

No hubo confesiones, no hubo discursos, tan solo eso que en intimidad los hacía ser de los dos.

Gime su nombre, el del actual amante aunque sus cavilaciones siguen centradas en el anterior. En la última vez que hicieron el amor y en el último obsequio que le entrego. No debería recordarlo con tanta precisión pero maldito fuera él en el nombre de todos los infiernos por poseer una memoria eidética y poder evocar hasta el perfume de su loción.

 _Trevor le invitó_ _un trago, aquello era normal entre caballeros. Entre ellos dos, aunque él aún no hubiera alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Miró_ _el pecado en sus ojos, sabía lo que iba a pasar y aun así_ _se mostró_ _de acuerdo. Amaba a ese hombre que consumía sus ansias y mantenía en actividad su mente porque en aquel entonces él se convenció_ _de que eso es lo que hacía. Poca conciencia tenía de que las drogas, el sexo y el alcohol eran —y con creces— la más devastadora combinación. Se besaron luego de que él ultimará_ _su trago y acto seguido tomó_ _su mano izquierda en el interior de la suya, le colocó_ _una cadena de oro, delicada, exquisitamente labrada y con el emblema universitario en el centro. Pertenecía a Isabel de la Cruz. Eso lo sabía ahora pero en aquel entonces, simplemente lo aceptó_ _como otro regalo de su amor. Lo abrazó_ _de nuevo, Trevor insistió_ _en atrapar su mano y llevarse la superficie a los labios, lo beso con ternura y poco después le desnudó._

El recuerdo de las manos de Víctor es algo que difícilmente logrará desterrar y no porque precise de información para mantenerse a resguardo de futuras amenazas, sino porque fue el primer y único profanador en descubrir las plenitudes de su cuerpo desnudo.

Desde el pie de las escaleras y bajo el manto de una oscuridad apenas desierta el doctor observa al Consultor en la ávida labor de producirse placer, gime su nombre y él siente el impulso de correr a su lado y llevarse no solo su miembro a los labios sino todo él, toda esencia, toda plenitud y belleza porque el muy maldito es la viva personificación de Eros, tumbado en ese sillón como el dios griego debió haberse tumbado decenas de veces en un diván. Lo mira con los ojos cerrados y los cabellos desordenados, los celos se hacen presentes puesto que el segundo nombre que emana de la exquisitez de sus labios es el de su mentor.

El que profanó su cuerpo y contaminó su mente, el que conoció hace días, en el momento exacto que describía su última equivocación.

 _—¿Lo recuerdas Lock? Tú_ _y yo, desnudos en una cama..._

 _Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir del escondrijo donde él y Lestrade estaban agazapados cual ratas de alcantarilla, el inspector presa de sus propios instintos al haber visto como ese canalla derribaba a Mycroft de un movimiento. Lo siguiente que vio fue cómo los colores abandonaban el rostro de Sherlock, los labios temblaron, sus manos. Se dirigió_ _al mayor de los Holmes que en ese momento comenzaba a gritar una maldición._

 _—¡Tú_ _no puedes..._

 ** _—Déjalo Myc. Está_** ** _hablando en serio, existen las fotografías y me moriría si mi madre o tú_** _ **, incluso si John...**_ _—la sonrisa del asesino se acrecentó_ _en este punto.—De modo que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Sí_ _había algo entre su "abominación" y ese soldadito de papel que había visto en los diarios con antelación, Veinte años se dicen fácil pero no es así. Para él no fue nada sencillo abrirse paso luego de tener que huir para no acabar tras las rejas al igual que su padre y antes que él su abuelo. Jarvis Milverton._

 _Arrestado por conducir a excesiva velocidad cuando iba de camino a desechar un cuerpo. Jamás confesó de los otros quince que tanto su padre como él sabían que tenía enterrados en los jardines de su casona. Por eso tuvieron que recurrir a los barcos. Deshacerse de los cuerpos en mar abierto resultaba más sencillo y, sobretodo, limpio desde ahí_ _pero la parte importante de la narración no es ésta sino la del caballero que viajó de Londres a Chicago, lugar donde conoció_ _a todos los cabecillas de la mafia americana, traficantes de alcohol, drogas, armas y mujeres, se hizo de contactos y trabajo con ellos, año tras año, de lo más bajo a lo más alto, dándose por supuesto el tiempo para saciar necesidades propias tales como asesinar jóvenes y mujeres que le recordaran a Sherlock Holmes. Aquél era su sello. Uno que la policía local no podía identificar pero que como supo pocos meses atrás un criminal consultor, sí._

 _James Moriarty apareció_ _una preciosa noche en su morada, él ya estaba próximo a salir. El traje con los colores de la noche, el corbatín blanco, guantes de látex y zapatos de goma, llevaba un estuche a cuestas donde coleccionaba sus "trofeos" Un mechón de cabello negro, rizado, pulcro. Justo como los de él, una corbata azul, un pedazo de tela gris que recortó de un abrigo que indudablemente le hizo pensar en ese primer amor._

 _El de los atuendos elegantes en ese entonces era él y no el jovencito. ¡Ja! Si todo lo aprendió_ _de él, no sólo el arte de amar sino el vestir apropiadamente, incluso el andar. Pero estaba desvariando un poco. Moriarty se sentó_ _en una silla y sin mayor preámbulo hizo hincapié_ _en el estuche a sus pies._

 _—Es una interesante colección la que lleva ahí_ _señor..._

 _—Llámeme Reverendo. —Y acto seguido, tomó_ _el maletín y lo colocó sobre el escritorio. James miró_ _sus trofeos cual si se tratara de caramelos, interactuó_ _con ellos y armó un rompecabezas._

 _—Por supuesto. Dónde más sino en América podría atraer a sus víctimas sin levantar sospechas o ser detenido por transportar cuerpos en el interior de una carroza fúnebre. Rev se tomó eso como un cumplido y procedió_ _a mirar el rompecabezas, si acaso con la misma admiración que James. Los rizos, la corbata, el pedazo de abrigo, pero no era eso todo lo que tenía. Una mano diseccionada perteneciente a un violinista. ¡Ah! Cómo había extrañado las notas que sólo Sherlock Holmes podía interpretar. Aún podía escucharlo tocar el violín completamente desnudo contra la luz de la ventana pocos minutos después de haber hecho el amor. El ojo en el frasco pertenecía a una encantadora dama, Rosette, eso lo recordaba bien, le pagó por sus servicios bajo pretexto de querer compartirle la palabra del Señor y Santificar su alma. Si la mujer se arrepintió_ _de algo mientras él la sumergía en formol, debió_ _haber sido de confiar en un pastor._

 _Sonrió_ _con malicia y poco después Moriarty prosiguió._

 _—Creo conocer al objeto de su inspiración._

 _—Eso lo dudo mucho, según supe antes de dejar mi país natal, el sujeto a que dedico mi más selecta obra se arrebató_ _la vida con una aguja en el instante mismo que yo subía a un barco y lo dejaba atrás._

 _—¿Apostaría sus servicios a ello?_

 _—Por supuesto._

 _James sonrío de nuevo, la sonrisa de un loco, le hizo sentir como en casa y poco después le mostró_ _una presentación multimedia a través de su dispositivo móvil en la que podía verse la imagen de Sherlock._

 _Los años habían sido generosos con él, con ambos en realidad puesto que él aún podía hacer alarde de conquistar tanto a damas como a caballeros por igual. Sintió_ _un hormigueo en la parte baja del estómago a medida que iba absorbiendo más y más de él, sus ojos, sus cabellos, la gruesa línea de los labios y la encantadora sonrisa. ¡Ah! Lo estúpido que había sido, por interponer kilómetros de distancia entre él y su amor._

 _—¿Por qué_ _me muestras esto? ¿Cuál es tu afán?_

 _—Darte la oportunidad de ultimar tu venganza. Ése que ves ahí_ _detrás de él se está ganando el terreno en tierra de nadie. El corazón que tomaste, lo que de él dejaste, John Watson lo está_ _recuperando. Le ha costado años pero me atrevería a decir que por fin lo ha logrado. Tú_ _no puedes permitir eso. No puedes dejar que Sherlock Holmes esté_ _completo. Que sea mejor que tú, pues si lo haces, ¿dónde quedaría la venganza que cobraste en nombre de tu padre? ¿Dónde quedaría la justicia?_

 _—Yo soy la justicia._

 _—El emisario de la muerte y es por eso que tengo una misión para ti. Las desechaste hace años pero un pederasta las encontró_ _y me las ofreció_ _a cambio de no rebanar su cuello. Son hermosas, estas fotografías de ustedes dos en íntimo abrazo. Dime. ¿Las tiraste por un acto de contrición o es que acaso, eso que veo en tus ojos, es un atisbo de amor?_

 _..._

 ** _—¿John? ¿Te morirías si las viera John?_** _—Sherlock se quedó sin aliento, dio media vuelta y llevó sus manos a la altura del rostro. A ninguno de los presentes les quedó_ _la menor duda de que estaba llorando. Eso encendió_ _la rabia de Mycroft, le ordenó_ _a Trevor que se marchara de manera inmediata o de lo contrario. Fotografías o no. Difamación o no. Él lo asesinaría._

 _—Oh, no te lo tomes tan personal Mycroft, solo quería comprobar una cosa. Una que solo sabría si volvía a estar de cara a cara con él. No volveremos a vernos. A menos claro está_ _que decidas formalizar tu relación con el doctor. Yo soy el único, Sherlock, así_ _será_ _hasta el final de tus días o de los míos. Lo que suceda primero._

 _Y sucedió._

* * *

 **...**

—¿Sabes que, de todo Londres, sólo yo y el Departamento de Justicia estamos al tanto de la ubicación de las cámaras y controles de vigilancia que observan cada esquina, pabellón y escondrijo de la ciudad?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Y tú trabajas para la justicia. ¿O me equivoco, Greg?

—¿Me estás acusando de algo?

—He revisado a conciencia las grabaciones de hace catorce noches. En el mencionado bar está tu carro y no se mueve de ahí hasta las 2:45 am. Hora en la que Sherlock y yo nos despedíamos de cierto error del pasado.

—La calefacción se averió, comenzamos a congelarnos y John sugirió conseguirnos un piso.

—¿Qué? —respondió el mayor de los Holmes destruyendo a su interlocutor con la mirada.

—¿Lo ves? Por eso no te lo dije. Por eso le indique a John la ruta que usamos para trabajar encubierto. La que no tiene cámaras y que conduce por la carretera vieja hasta el Motel Bates.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú y el doctor prefirieron pasar la noche en ese Motel de mala muerte a regresar a su hogar?

—Él no quería hablar con Sherlock, ni yo tenía fuerzas para verte. ¿Sabes lo que es quedarte atrás? Mirarte partir a una muerte segura porque no se me olvida lo devastado que estabas luego de que Sherlock entrará en coma veinte años atrás.

—Gregory...

—¿Qué? Dijiste que si te seguía me convertiría en piedra pero estás mal. Si me quedo es en eso en lo que me convierto. ¡Me estás matando! Y ni siquiera te das cuenta.

Mycroft se levantó de su asiento, estaban dentro de la oficina del inspector, lugar donde prácticamente había vivido desde aquella terrible encomienda, al verse en sus ojos recuerda las palabras de John, la decisión de su rostro.

El juramento de honor.

 _—Sé_ _que es difícil para ti Greg, pero yo ya me cansé_ _de verlo morir._

 _Esa sencilla frase lo hizo definitivo, él conocía su punto de encuentro, no quería más muerte, más espera, más de esta terrible condena, quería estar con él, con el hombre que amaba sin cadenas o remordimientos. De modo que fue así_ _como lo hicieron. Subieron al auto siguiendo la ruta antes descrita, sobornaron al dueño del Motel para que les diera coartada y después dirigieron sus pasos al callejón número trece de Ángel Street. Estacionaron a una distancia prudente y el resto del camino lo hicieron a pie. Él no tenía idea de qué_ _era lo que John planeaba, en sus comienzos creyó_ _que simplemente sería un intercambio de palabras pero, como poco después descubrió, el doctor Watson era el doctor de la muerte._

 _El emisario enfrentando al creador._

 _Se ocultaron detrás de unos contenedores de basura, Mycroft luchaba contra ese desgraciado. Nunca antes lo había visto así: furioso y letal. Trevor lo derribó_ _con un movimiento a traición y entonces John tuvo que enterrarle las uñas para impedir que se levantara. Escucharon hablar de unas fotografías. Unas que matarían a Sherlock de llegar a hacerse públicas y poco después de eso el encuentro entre ellos se acabó. Subieron a un auto, uno detrás de otro y Víctor permaneció_ _otro rato más ahí._

 ** _—Jonathan, Johnny ¿Quién será_** ** _en realidad ese tal John?_**

 _—Dr. John Hamish Watson. A su servicio, Reverendo._

 _Salió_ _de las sombras luego de haber visto partir a los Holmes, le ordenó_ _a él que si sabía lo que le convenía cerrará_ _los ojos y se quedará_ _ahí. No le gustaría el espectáculo, a pocas personas les gusta ver trabajar a la muerte._

 _Intercambiaron miradas cada uno evaluando al rival. Para Trevor aquello se traducía en una broma. La figura de un atlas pero la longitud y presencia de un alma correcta._

 _—¿Debo asumir que está_ _al tanto de los términos de nuestro acuerdo?_

 _—Lo estoy pero si me permite quisiera reclamar la posesión de esas fotografías para mí, tanto las físicas como cada copia virtual que haya hecho._

 _Trevor comenzó_ _a reír llevándose las manos a la altura del pecho. Ahí_ _dentro del saco llevaba las fotografías impresas. Se las tendió_ _a los pies y el rostro de John ensombreció_ _por completo, no las miro. Aún no._

 _—¿Que hay con el resto?_

 _—Como dije, si no regreso a mi lugar de encuentro, alguien las subirá_ _al internet._

 _—Tengo mis dudas al respecto, su empleador es un hombre listo_

 _—¿Perdón?_

 _—Hablo del francotirador que está_ _apostado a unos 14 metros de nosotros sobre el edificio color ocre que parece estar cayéndose solo. Torturar a los hermanos Holmes no fue su encomienda, ¿cierto? ¿Qué le ordenó? Noquear a Mycroft y meterle a Sherlock un tiro en el corazón, destrozar lo que antes fue suyo pero que como un ciego tuvo el atrevimiento de desechar._

 _La mirada de Trevor pasó del que está_ _frente a él hasta el tirador que, como describiera, estaba_ _sobre ellos y eso es lo último que hizo. Una bala perdida atravesó los cielos y le dio de lleno en el pecho._

 _Su cuerpo cae, algo de sangre ha manchado las comisuras de los labios del doctor, le sostiene contra su cuerpo, él sale de su guarida, las fotografías son empapadas por los colores de la sangre, en ellas puede verse a un jovencito de sobrada belleza bajo las espaldas del que justo ahora abandona la vida._

 _Sobre el pecho lleva una corbata azul eléctrico, la de Colín West según presume el inspector, en la palma derecha un pañuelo que fue de Sophia Herondale y en la muñeca izquierda una esclava de oro propiedad de Isabel de la Cruz, la espalda de Trevor está_ _marcada por algo que no son marcas de dedos o besos, sino su nombre. El de Sherlock Holmes escrito con el bolígrafo de Verónica Trent. Hizo que bautizara su obra. De haber dejado esas fotografías con él, Sherlock habría sido llevado tras las rejas hasta el último de sus días pero no lo hizo porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, el asesino lo amaba._

* * *

 **…**

 **—¿Desearías que fuera él?** —pregunta John al tiempo que vuelve a cerrar la distancia en torno a los dos y recuerda los eventos finales de aquella terrible misión.

 _Sobre el callejón y bajo la lluvia sólo quedaron los tres. Y el velo de la venganza flotando como un ánima. Sabe que Sherlock nunca estará_ _tranquilo que lo suyo jamás será_ _verdadero puesto que las últimas palabras del asesino fueron que volvería si él se atrevía a formalizar su relación de modo que se le ocurre una idea perversa. Necesita un trofeo. No es que tenga un fetiche o alguna clase de desequilibrio mental pero lo necesita. Algo discreto, algo sencillo, algo que hable de que de ahora en adelante solo serán los dos. Y entonces se acerca a Trevor y comienza a arrastrar su osamenta en dirección del contenedor de basura._

 _—Espera en el auto Greg._

 _—¿Qué vas a hacer?_

 _—Destruir la evidencia._

 _—Tú_ _no lo mataste._

 _—No, pero voy a asumir que quien sí_ _lo hizo tomó_ _una fotografía a su vez y como dirían en la vieja escuela. Sin cuerpo. No hay delito._

 _—¿Qué_ _necesitas?_

 _—Ese contenedor servirá, gasolina y fósforos. Lo más sencillo del mundo._

—¿Qué? —responde el consultor con la mirada ardiente de quién ha sido interrumpido en el punto exacto de la culminación del placer, la erección sigue ahí, junto con lo enrojecido de su rostro, lo húmedo de sus manos y lo hinchado de los labios. John lo mira con cierto matiz de deseo y desprecio, difícil resulta ahora no sucumbir a la tentación de arrojarse sobre él arrancar el pantalón y frotar su sexo hasta llenarse las manos con su orgasmo. Saborea sus labios mientras camina furioso y letal hasta quedar apostado frente a él. Sherlock lo mira de la misma manera, deseoso, necesitado. Su corazón exige consuelo pero su mente demanda explicación.

—Lo que oíste: ¿desearías que ese que te lleva al orgasmo fuera él?

—¿Quién?

—Oh, por favor, sabes perfectamente bien de quién hablo.

—¿Estás admitiendo haberlo matado?

—Una vez preguntaste si había asesinado demasiadas personas en Afganistán, respondí que no lo sabía, en las emboscadas se llega a un punto en el que simplemente dejas de contar, reaccionas por instinto.

—¿Entonces lo hiciste?

—¿Tanto te importa?

—Sí, porque aborrezco la idea de que tus manos se manchen de sangre por mi causa.

—Entonces sigue tranquilo Sherlock, estas manos siguen en igualdad de sangre a las tuyas. Yo maté al taxista, tú a Magnussen. Y ésa es toda la sangre que entre nosotros va a correr.

—¿Qué pasa con el cráneo?

—Me costó ochocientas libras.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Claro que no, ése fue el monto exacto por un bote de gasolina, una caja de cerillos, una sierra quirúrgica, ácido y lejía.

—John... —La tranquilidad con que ha dicho eso instala un sentimiento nuevo en el pecho del consultor, quizá la historia de su vida ciertamente tenga que ser esta. Quizá su corazón solo ha podido inflamarse de pasión por estar junto a un asesino puesto que aún de haberlo admitido, aún de haberlo hecho, no hay nada que quiera más en este momento que arrancarse las ropas y entregarse en cuerpo y alma a John.

El doctor lo hace. Se entrega a él, se arrebatan las ropas en su desesperada pasión poco importa ahora el secreto de haber sido el favorito del Diablo o de haber sido capaz de tomar un instrumento en manos y seccionar un cráneo humano.

 **…**

* * *

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Mycroft luego de percibir que pese a las caricias y besos, la mente del Inspector, no está ahí.

—¿Por qué no estarlo? Estamos en mi oficina de paredes transparentes, donde todos los oficiales del Scotland Yard pueden observarnos y tú caminas hasta mí y besas mis labios con candor. —El rostro del pelirrojo adquiere un matiz cercano al color de sus cabellos. Ése es un elemento en el que ni siquiera había pensado pero de momento lo único que le importa es que la mente Greg está dispersa.

—¿Sucedió algo más entre tú y el doctor? —La pregunta es sincera, la implicación estúpida pero agradece el gesto, le devuelve el beso a sabiendas de que para estas alturas tanto Anderson como Donnovan estarán a nada de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

—Lo único que sucedió es que por un momento creí que no era a él a quién veía. Tomé demasiado, ¿sabes? La ansiedad de tu partida. Como cuando a mí me mandan a una emboscada y tu reacción inmediata es saciar a conciencia la totalidad de tu estómago.

—Tengo la idea. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

—Mientras dormía me dio la impresión de que John estaba de pie frente a mí. Un cráneo en su mano. Compramos uno en una tienda de antigüedades de camino al Motel. ¿No te lo había dicho? Lo siento, él insistió en que un tal "Vince" necesitaba compañía.

—Oh, ¡por favor!

—Déjame continuar. En el sueño John levanta el cráneo en alto, limpia a conciencia los rastros de músculo, grasa y sangre que quedaron adheridos a él y después confiesa: **"La única diferencia entre tú y yo. Es que tú volverías a hacerlo, en cambio yo jamás volveré a hacerlo"**

—¿Estoy escuchando una confesión?

—Estás escuchando, el producto de una botella de Bourbon, siete shots de tequila y dos o tres cervezas.

—¡Santo Dios!

—Ésas últimas eran para bajar el nivel de alcohol.

—Nunca, nunca jamás volverás a salir a tomar con el doctor.

—¿Eso es una orden?

—Una promesa.

—¿De que ya no me dejarás atrás?

—Convénceme...

* * *

 **…**

John es un hombre de sentimientos, también de pasiones, es un hombre con un sentido muy específico de la justicia. Uno al que no le tiembla la mano al momento de arrebatar una vida, hacer el amor o defender a quien ama.

.

.

* * *

 **-FIN-**

 **.Violette Moore.**

* * *

 _N/A: En la parte final de V de Venganza se aclaró el punto de que Víctor Trevor cambió su nombre al planear su venganza contra los hermanos Holmes. Su nombre real o el de su familia es: Milverton_


End file.
